Panelboards, switchboards, switchgear, power distribution units and other types of electrical equipment have safety standards for personnel working in and around the electrical equipment, such as ingress protection ratings under international standard IEC 60529. The ingress protection ratings, and more particularly the IP2X ratings, are directed to the prevention of the intrusion of objects such as tools or human fingers into the live connections of the electrical equipment. While the safety standards provide guidelines for safe operation and maintenance of electrical equipment, they do not provide a means for designing, producing and commissioning electrical equipment to achieve the safety guidelines.